


My Father's Blade

by pocketcucco



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketcucco/pseuds/pocketcucco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was strange, really, when he thought about it. Haytham seriously doubted that his father had ever imagined his hidden blade being passed down to a Templar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Father's Blade

**Author's Note:**

> According to _Forsaken_ , Haytham takes his in-game hidden blade from an Assassin named Miko. My headcanon before reading this was that he actually got it from his father; and because I'm having a stupidly hard time giving this headcanon up, I decided to go ahead and write this little thing. It's been nagging me for a few days now anyway, haha.

The very last person he ever expected a parcel from was Jenny.

It was true that they had kept in contact for the past few months. Haytham might have even gone so far as to admit that they'd become...somewhat close. Not brother and sisterly, of course, but their relationship was on much better terms than it had been before.

Still, a package? He had to wonder what she'd decided to send him. He took the letter that had come alongside it and slipped it open.

_Dear Haytham,_ it began in her familiar, spidery script,  _As you know, I've been restoring the family manor to its former glory. Most of our possessions were destroyed in the fire, but I found something that may be of interest to you. It was Father's. I have no need for it (aside from its sentimental value, I suppose), so I've sent it to you. Take good care of it._

_Best,  
_ _Jenny_

Haytham frowned. What in the world managed to survive both the fire and the long, lonely years of abandonment in the old manor? He was curious now, and tore open the paper packaging with eager hands.

An old box lay beneath the wrappings. There had once been a design on its lid, and possibly some sort of writing, but the years had worn it away so badly that Haytham could make nothing out. He ran his hands over the cover; he couldn't remember Father ever showing something like this to him - but, then again, Father had revealed so little about himself in the years they had known each other. A pity, really. Haytham still respected the man, even though he'd passed so long ago.

He lifted the lid slowly, and with a sort of reverence.

And immediately recognized the item inside.

Haytham set the box at his table and carefully lifted the gauntlet with both hands. It was crafted in almost the same fashion as the one he wore on his wrist, but it was far older and the leather was scarred.

Still, he couldn't deny how beautiful his father's hidden blade was.

"Was this one of the treasures you wanted to show me?" he whispered, half to himself and half to his father's ghost. He could almost feel Edward Kenway standing beside him now, watching over his shoulder, guiding his hand as he removed the other hidden blade from his own wrist and slipped his father's on. He'd worn the one he'd taken from Miko for so long, for so many years - removing it felt...wrong, almost.

But Edward's fit perfectly. Felt perfect. Light as a feather, yet he could sense its power when he flexed his wrist and watched the blade release with a quiet  _snick._ The blade itself was in surprisingly excellent condition, despite everything.

It was strange, really, when he thought about it. Haytham seriously doubted that his father had ever imagined his hidden blade being passed down to a Templar.

Perhaps one day it would be passed on again. To an Assassin, just as it was meant to be.

To Connor?

Haytham flexed his wrist again, and the blade retreated back into its respective gauntlet. That was certainly what Edward would have wanted.

And, perhaps, Haytham himself as well.


End file.
